


Yellow

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Lucille's favourite colour is yellow
Relationships: Lucille Anderson/Cyril Robinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks 'Favourite' challenge

Trixie Franklin looked critically at the outfits hanging up in Lucille Anderson’s wardrobe. “You do have a lot of yellow,” she said.

“What’s wrong with yellow?” Val Dyer asked.

“Nothing, as such. It’s just it’s so difficult to find interesting accessories to go with it.”

“You see, Lucille, that’s where you made your mistake when you bought your new dress. You didn’t consider your accessories,” Val said with a grin.

“I’ve got a pair of beige sandals which go perfectly well with the dress,” Lucille protested.

“But beige isn’t interesting,” Trixie objected.

Lucille and Val looked at each other and giggled.

“They are very comfortable sandals,” Lucille added.

“Comfort is for grannies,” Trixie said. “Why yellow?”

“It’s my favourite colour.”

“It’s cheerful, like bright yellow flowers,” Val said.

“Yes, daffodils,” Trixie sighed. “And dandelions!”

“And the poui tree and lantana and allamanda,” Lucille said.

Trixie held up her hands. “All right. You like yellow; I understand. It’s just so hard to work with. Now, if you’d gone for a nice yellow scarf, with a neat navy and white dress that could have looked classy.”

“And where is Cyril taking you tonight?” Val asked. “The Ritz or the Savoy?”

“The youth club talent show,” Lucille answered. “And we’ll stop for chips on the way back.”

“In which case, I reckon you’re safe to defer classy to next week!”


End file.
